Crazy Fate
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: Semua Gold Saint dari era yang berbeda tidak akan menyangka jika mereka akan di berikan kesempatan kedua di bumi, terlebih lagi kini mereka memiliki ikatan sebagai keluarga. tidak termasuk Gold Saint Next Dimension dan Omega. Warning: Genderbender, Reincarnated! Illas, Lugonis, Zaphiri, Itia and Krest Typo, humor gak lucu, dan lain sebagainya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: gak usah lama-lama Saint Seiya bukan punyaku

Rani:cakap je tak ingat siapa yang punya

Fah:cih…ketahuan, kau sendiri memangnya ingat

Rani: Saint Seiya itu punyanya Kurumada Masami, kalau yang Lost Canvas punya Teshirogi Shiori dan Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Chapter 1: Prolog

Baik Gold Saint dari abad 18 maupun 20 tidak akan pernah menyangka jika mereka akan bereinkarnasi kembali, tetap memiliki cosmo dan masih bisa menggunakan teknik kebanggaan mereka. Dan mungkin inilah yang Aspros syukuri saat terlahir kembali, karena ia bisa berbincang dengan adiknya Defteros serta reinkarnasi dirinya dan adiknya Saga dan Kanon sebagai seorang saudara.

"…pros…Aspros…Kak Aspros!"

Lamunan Aspros langsung buyar seketika saat Kanon berseru tepat di telinganya, pemuda itu menoleh dan memandang Kanon yang kini cemberut. Aspros memandang heran adiknya yang berbeda setahun itu, yah…mereka bukan kembar empat sih, masih sepasang kembar dari rahim ibu yang sama.

"kenapa Kanon?" Tanya Aspros sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat raut cemberut adiknya itu

"makannya sudah siap, dan aku dari tadi memanggilmu namun kau tidak menanggapinya"ujar Kanon masih cemberut

Pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu mengacak rambut Kanon, membuat rambut biru itu terlihat semakin berantakan lagi

"maaf Kanon, aku melamun tadi"

"huh…aku bingung kenapa kau dulu itu inkarnasinya Saga, seingatku Saga itu bukan orang yang suka melamun kecuali jika itu sangat serius"

"itu sih sama aja suka ngelamun Kanon"

Dan akhirnya hasrat Aspros untuk mencubit pipi Kanon terlepas juga, hingga membuat Kanon mengerang kesal sekaligus kesakitan. Keduanya kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang makan, yang langsung di sambut wajah masam Defteros, sementara Saga? Jangan di Tanya yang satu itu malah sudah makan duluan.

"jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kak Aspros yang malah melamun sampai gak sadar kupanggil dari tadi" ujar Kanon yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Saga dan langsung mengambil jatah makannya.

"memang apa yang kau lamunkan Aspros? Sampai tidak merespon panggilan Kanon yang keras itu" Tanya Defteros "dan lagi kau bisa membuat mereka terlambat sekolah"

Aspros menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan hal serius…hanya mikir kenapa kali ini reinkarnasi kita semua begitu berbeda"

Defteros ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi sebenarnya, namun akhirnya memilih bungkam terlebih dahulu hingga kakak kembarnya itu selesai makan malam. Lagipula ia sendiri pun belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia pun mengambil seporsi besar nasi berserta lauknya.

"hm…lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Defteros?" Tanya Aspros yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"kita sekolah di tempat yang sama tahu?" ujar Defteros yang kelihatan kesal "dan kalau kau sampai memikirkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu itu, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu ke kawah gunung kanon"

"oh…kalau begitu aku tinggal melakukan Another Dimension sebelum lava panas itu menyentuh ujung rambutku"

Dua gemini dari abad 20 hanya bisa menghela napas mereka sambil berpikir 'kenapa mereka jadi suka berdebat seperti ini sih'. Perdebatan antara Aspros dan Defteros terhenti ketika mereka berempat merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa.

"ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

* * *

'Crunch'

Kardia menggigit buah apel di tangan kanannya terdengar begitu jelas, di tambah suasana yang cukup membuat mantan _Gold Saint_ Scorpio abad 18 yang kini menjadi perempuan tulen merasa bosan. Kardia berhenti melangkah sementara matanya yang tajam mulai menggerling ke arah lain, menatap pertarungan yang berat sebelah di matanya. Mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya bersiap mengeluarkan teknik andalannya dulu.

"Scar~"

Namun sebelum ia mengucapkan tekniknya sebuah suara menginterupsi gadis Scorpio tersebut. Suara seseorang yang dulu merupakan salah satu pihak Specter dengan kedudukannya sebagai salah satu dari tiga hakim neraka. Griffon Minos.

"Cosmic Marionation"

"Hakim kurang ajar kau Minos!" umpat Kardia yang kesal.

"salah sendiri kurang cepat Scorpio kecil" ejek Minos "lebih baik kau tolong saja empat orang itu, yang ini biar aku yang urus"

"aku mengerti" ujar Kardia "hei Griffon beri aku penjelasan nanti"

Kardia langsung menarik tubuh Ichigo yang babak belur parah, terdapat darah di dahinya hasil dari hantaman Yammy di kepala remaja oranye tersebut.

"Kar…dia …ba~"

"nanti saja bertanya, Griffon Minos itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi orang itu" ujar Kardia memotong perkataan Ichigo "bisa kalian berempat keluar Aspros Defteros Saga dan Kanon"

"wah…Kardia jangan terdengar dingin seperti itu" ujar Defteros mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"terserah saja"

Ichigo jelas makin terkejut melihat empat orang yang juga salah satu murid di SMA Karakura berbicara dengan sepupunya seakan sudah kenal lama, atau memang seperti itu?.

"kau juga jadi cewek Kardia?" Tanya Aspros menahan tawa.

Kardia mendelik kearah Aspros "berani ketawa keras-keras Antares melayang! Kenapa memang kalau aku cewek sekarang?!"

Tiga Gemini bersaudara langsung menjauh dari sana, tak lupa menarik sepupu Kardia, Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Sado menjauh dari perdebatan yang sepertinya menjadi ajang serang dan hindari antara Aspros dan Kardia. Ichigo yang tak tahu-menahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya bisa kebingungan. Sementara Ulquiorra masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya berdiri.

"karena kau Kardia Gold Saint yang di kenal paling beringas jadi cewek tulen" kata Aspros sebelum ketawa keras dan berhenti ketika Kardia melempar batu tepat di kepalanya. "woi…sakit tahu!"

"oh…mau kena antares eh?" ujar Kardia sambil memperlihatkan kuku di telunjuk kanannya yang mulai berubah merah dan memanjang. Membuat Aspros meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Ulquiorra melihat orang yang menjadi lawan Yammy masih tersenyum angkuh, yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan senyum pemimpinnya. Namun senyum Minos luntur seketika digantikan dengan decakan kesal.

"tch…waktuku sudah habis sisanya kau bereskan sendiri Gold Saint" kata Minos sebelum menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"gak usah pamit sekalian dasar hakim narsis!"kesal Kardia sebelum melemparkan kekesalannya pada Espada bertubuh bongsor itu, menyerangnya dengan lima belas jarum kalajengking beracun.

"duh… Kardia kalau jadi cewek jauh lebih bahaya daripada dulu ketika dia jadi laki-laki" gumam Aspros. Yang di setujui semua orang bahkan oleh Ichigo. Sebelum remaja itu sadar apa yang di katakan Aspros.

"eh…tunggu sebentar maksudnya Kardia dan kalian berempat itu ingat kehidupan kalian dulu? Apa Milo juga sama?"

Ke empat Gemini tersebut langsung diam membisu.

* * *

Ulquiorra dan Yammy kembali ke Las Noches. Kardia sendiri langsung menutupi mukanya dengan topeng yang ia buat sendiri, Ichigo hanya bisa melongo melihat sepupunya itu mengenakan topeng.

"sudah jadi aturannya seorang Saint wanita tidak boleh menunjukkan wajahnya" jelas Aspros "Kardia pernah coba pakai gaun belum?"

"jangan mengingatkanku jika sekarang aku perempuan! Dan aku ini ksatria gak mungkin mengenakan Gaun bodoh!" seru Kardia sambil menaikan Cosmonya hingga indra ketujuh.

"walah…sudah baikan Kurosaki-san?"Tanya Urahara ketika masuk ke dalam.

Baru saja Ichigo memberikan jawabannya Kardia langsung menyela "baikan darimana coba? Perban sana-sini juga masih mau bilang sudah baikan? Dan lagi jangan kecewa begitu kalau kau kalah berlatih lebih keras lagi pengalaman di jadikan bahan ajaran"

"wuih…dapat dari mana tuh kata-kata Kar?" Tanya Defteros.

"Dègel yang bilang ke aku ketika masih salah satu jajaran Gold Saint" jawab Kardia. "lalu si Kagaho itu bagaimana?"

"Kagaho-nii saat ini kondisinya tidak terlalu baik niisan ikut aku dan lainnya menyusup ke Soul Society"jawab Ichigo

"ho…si Bennu itu bereinkarnasi jadi manusia juga toh akhirnya, huh sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya specter yang bereinkarnasi" ujar Aspros "jadi di Scorpio siapa saja yang bereinkarnasi selain kau dan Milo?"

"Zaphiri… jadi ayah kami sih dia itu"

"lalu jantungmu?"

Kali ini Kardia diam tak mampu menjawab, justru kali ini Ichigo yang menjawabnya "Kardia kan pernah dulu pernah di beritahu kalau dia mengalami penyakit jantung yang belum di ketahui waktu usia 10 tahun"

"ya…dan meski di beritahu jika hidupku hanya tinggal tiga bulan yang kulakukan hanya tertawa di bandingkan terkejut"

"lalu bagaimana bisa kau hidup sampai sekarang Kardia-san?"

"ra-ha-si-a" ujar Kardia jahil "belum saatnya kalian tahu"

Dengan santainya Urahara menanggapi kejahilan Kardia. Sementara Aspros, Defteros dan Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas lelah karena hal yang berbeda, kembar Gemini karena sifat Kardia yang tidak berubah sama sekali, dan Ichigo karena Urahara yang bisa-bisanya menanggapi kejahilan kakak sepupunya itu dengan santainya.

"KARDIA!"

* * *

"Milo jangan pakai seragam laki-laki kau itu perempuan tahu!" seru Ichigo dari bangkunya ketika melihat sepupunya yang ternyata menjadi siswa pindahan di sekolahnya.

Semua orang termasuk teman dekat Ichigo hanya bisa bengong melihat remaja tersebut menegur (dengan tidak sopannya) murid pindahan tersebut, karena dilihat dari sisi manapun Milo tidak terlihat seperti gadis lima belas tahun. Ochi-sensei langsung beerdeham untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang tersebut.

"Kurosaki-kun tolong kau duduk kembali di bangkumu, dan Milo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dan besok pakai seragam sesuai dengan peraturan juga bisa kau hitamkan kembali rambutmu?"

"Sensei warna rambut saya turunan dari ibu saya, Skorpiós Milo dari Yunani"

"namamu kok seperti merk susu"komentar salah seorang di kelas tersebut

Milo langsung menatap nyalang seorang siswa yang menyamakan namanya dengan merk susu terkenal "namaku artinya berbelas kasih dan jangan seenaknya menyamakan nama seseorang dengan sesuatu"

"Μπορείτε μετενσάρκωση Kardia δεν είναι;" tanya satu-satunya anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun di kelas tersebut, tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan dia bisa berada di sana

(kau reinkarnasi Kardia bukan?)

"ναι αυτό είμαι εγώ και πρέπει να είσαι Regulus σωστά;" jawab Milo

(ya itu aku dan kamu pasti Regulus kan?)

anak bernama Regulus mengangguk membenarkan "αλλά η μετενσάρκωση του Αioria είναι ο πατέρας μου Illas"

(benar, tetapi reinkarnasi Aioria adalah ayahku Illas)

"ehem Skorpiós-san Asterimó-kun tolong jangan berbicara dengan bahasa asing di tengah pelajaranku dan silahkan duduk Skorpiós-san"

To Be Continue or Disc

sebenarnya aku suka banget beberapa Couple di Saint Seiya Clasic sama Lost Canvas tapi karena aku gak mau jadi Yaoi ya beberapa character ku ubah gendernya dan penampilan Milo sama seperti yang di anime hanya gendernya yang berbeda. bahasa Yunaninya tentu aku dapatkan dari Google translate.

Read, Review, Fav and Follow please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Saint Seiya & Saint Seiya : Lost Canvas © Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiori.

Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama © D-Masiv

Chapter 2

Begitu istirahat tiba semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, sementara Ichigo menarik Orihime ke suatu tempat, tentu untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Meski gadis itu bilang untuk tidak perlu minta maaf tapi ia merasa perlu untuk melakukannya.

"hm…sudah masalahnya?"

Kedua remaja tersebut langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kardia menatap mereka, di sebelah gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut bewarna hijau.

"Verseau-senpai, Skorpiós-san kalian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Orihime.

"hanya kebetulan lewat"

Dégel hanya bisa menghela napasnya "selain gendermu kau masih sama seperti dulu Kardia?"

"Kau juga?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

Kardia menyeringai melihat Dégel yang kebingungan "tak perlu bingung soal itu penguin, dia tahu salahkan Aspros untuk hal itu"

"mau bertemu yang lainnya juga? Kau tahu kau bukan satu-satunya yang menjadi perempuan"

Kardia mengangguk "ya tentu saja Dégel, lagipula aku gak mau jadi obat nyamuk buat mereka" ujarnya sebelum menarik Dégel menjauh.

"KARDIA!" seru Ichigo dengan wajah memerah antara malu dan kesal.

Dan tawa Kardia terdengar di sepanjang lorong.

"siapa dia Ichigo?"

"sepupuku dari Yuna~RENJI!" Ichigo terkejut ketika menoleh "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san, Toshirou!"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho untukmu!"

"uh…aku permisi dulu!" ujar Orihime sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"kalian kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Ichigo menghiraukan protes Toushiro

"perintah untuk bersiap menghadapi Arrancar dan bekerja sama dengan Shinigami pengganti" jawab Renji.

"Arran... Apa?" bingung Ichigo.

"Huh" alis Renji berkedut kesal "kau melawan mereka tapi tidak tahu siapa yang kau lawan"

"Yang ku lawan? Bingung remaja itu sekali lagi.

"bodoh… itu orang yang membuatmu babak belur kemarin!"

"oh… jadi yang kemarin itu arrancar, hai Rukia" ujar Ichigo sambil mengangguk.

Keenam Shinigami terlihat bingung melihat Ichigo yang terlihat biasa saja. Samar mereka mendengar suara tawa dan juga suara teriakan seseorang di lorong sekolah. Merasa suara tersebut semakin mendekat keenam Shinigami dan Ichigo langsung menepi, menghindari kecelakan yang tidak di inginkan.

"KEMARI KAU KELOMANG SIALAN!" teriak Kardia sambil melempar sesuatu.

Manigoldo justru semakin keras tertawa sambil menghindari apapun yang di lempar Kardia ke arahnya, keduanya berlari melewati Ichigo dan lainnya yang sepertinya juga harus menghindari benda yang di lempar sepupu shinigami pengganti tersebut. Setelah keduanya menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo membuka suara.

"kalian ingatkan aku untuk tidak menggoda sepupuku itu, dia lebih seram daripada senyuman Gin" ujar Ichigo.

Semuanya langsung mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

'Las Noches'

"HATCHI!"

Gin yang sedang menyeduh teh bersin hebat membuat teh tersebut tumpah ke atas meja, Tousen yang berada di sebelahnya menyerngit heran. Karena tidak biasanya Gin bersin hebat seperti itu.

"kenapa?" Tanya Tousen

"tidak, tapi sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" jawab Gin sambil membersihkan meja dari tumpahan teh.

* * *

"ne…NEESAN!"

Kon menerjang ke arah Rukia dengan air mata dramatis, sebelum tubuhnya di lempar ke atas lantai dan di injak – injak. Milo yang kebetulan saja berkunjung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mi… kau tidak terlihat terkejut melihat Kon bergerak"

"sudah biasa, lagipula delapan puluh delapan Cloth para Saint juga sebenarnya hidup seperti pedangmu itu dan lagi~" Milo langsung menggeser jendela kamar membuat Toushiro langsung melompat masuk "Scarlet Needle!"

Milo meluncurkan Scarlet Needle pada langit – langit Kamar, tentu saja langit – langit kamar tersebut langsung ambruk, begitu juga dengan empat orang berwajah familiar yang berada di atas sana.

"kalian tahu? Harusnya kalian ikut bersama kami daripada masuk diam – diam melalui langit – langit rumah seperti pencuri saja" ujar Milo.

"Milo kamarku jadi rusak parah tahu?!" seru Ichigo kesal.

"oh…maaf aku lupa, habisnya Cosmo mereka terasa sekali sih" ujar Milo.

"Cosmo?" Shinigami yang berada di dalam kamar membeo kebingungan.

"tch… mereka hanya tahu Reiatsu atau tekanan spiritual" ujar seseorang dari arah pintu.

Milo langsung menepuk dahinya cukup keras, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang di kenakan sang mantan Specter "surplice… darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hades" jawab Kagaho. "kalau tidak salah Shun adalah inkarnasinya"

"SHUN INKARNASI HADES!" teriak Milo tidak terima. "Soal Cosmo aku jelaskan lain kali, yang pasti kalian ke sini pasti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu bukan?"

* * *

"ho… jadi soal kalian ikut bereinkarnasi itu benar Illas, Lugonis?" Tanya Zaphiri ketika melihat dua rekan sesama Gold Saint yang pernah ia khianati sebelumnya masuk ke dalam kedai kopinya. "mau pesan apa?"

"seperti kau tidak saja Zaphiri, latte dua ngomong – ngomong"

"baik silahkan di tunggu"

Illas dan Lugonis langsung mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja bartender, sementara Zaphiri langsung meracik latte untuk di suguhkan. Pintu kedai kembali terbuka lebar, kali ini nampak dua orang pria memasuki Kedai.

"entah aku ingin mengatakan hanya sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, sepertinya kita bertemu di sini" ujar pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari temannya tersebut "bahkan kau juga Zaphiri"

"Krest-sama!" seru ketiga Gold Saint.

"panggil aku Krest, dan ngomong-ngomong Libra Itia sekaligus Pope abad ke enam belas"

* * *

Para Arrancar dan Aizen memperhatikan semua detail dari pengamatan Ulquiorra seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan satu hal sekecil apapun. Bahkan ketika Minos menginterupsi pertarungan dengan mengendalikan tubuh Yammy menggunakan Cosmic Marionette. Atau ketika Kardia bergumam sendiri.

"awas saja dia kalau ketemu lagi"

Dan tentu mereka menyadari nada ancaman dalam gumaman sang kalajengking emas.

* * *

"kau gak pulang Milo?"Tanya Ichigo ketika melihat teman – teman shinigami'nya kecuali Rukia berjalan menjauh.

"aku nginep ya? Tenang aku sudah bilang Bampás tadi" jawab Milo.

"kenapa gak nginep di apartemen Nii-san sih?"

"siapa bilang aku mau kembali ke apartemen aku nginap juga, untuk kali ini aku satu kamar dengan Milo"

Sang Shinigami pengganti membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kagaho.

"t…tapi kalian berdua'kan laki – laki dan perempuan!"

"hei, dulu kau membiarkanku tinggal di dalam lemari milikmu itu" ujar Rukia mengingatkan.

"itu beda kasus tahu?!" seru Ichigo "dan kau mau tinggal di mana?"

Rukia justru berlari ke dalam rumah dan tentu langsung di kejar oleh Ichigo yang terkejut dengan tindakan mendadak Rukia, sementara mantan Specter dan Gold Saint hanya menghembuskan napas mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki, terlihat Rukia sedikit cemberut meski berhasil meyakinkan sebagian besar keluarga Kurosaki agar dirinya bisa tinggal. Tentu saja karena ia harus tidur satu kamar dengan Karin dan Yuzu, padahal ia sempat berpikir untuk tidur di dalam lemari Shinigami pengganti tersebut.

"kenapa? Kecewa gak bisa tidur di dalam lemariku ya?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit mengejek.

"tentu saja! Kau tahu setidaknya di dalam sana bisa ku beri sedikit hiasan yang menarik" jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop "itu tidak perlu tahu?!" katanya. " _naa_ … sebenarnya apa itu cosmo?"

"alam semesta yang berada di dalam diri kita"

"alam semesta?"

Milo mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang tesebut, saat ini Ia hanya mengenakan kaos merah dan jeans hitam. "yeah… bahkan mungkin para shinigami juga memilikinya hanya kalian tidak menyadarinya sama sekali"

* * *

Kardia menghela napasnya sebelum berjalan menaiki panggung kecil. Rambut birunya dikelabang kecil di sisi kanannya, gaun sederhana bewarna biru muda menutupi hingga bawah lututnya, gadis tersebut juga mengenakan _boot heels_ biru tua. Suara gitar akustik yang dipetik oleh jari rampinngnya mengiri lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

"Kita di sini bersama – sama.

Melewati indah dunia.

Di payungi sinar mentari.

Tak ada lagi yang kita takuti.

Kita bersama… seperti karang

Takkan ada yang mampu mengalahkan.

Di bawah langit yang sama

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga

Di atas bumi yang sama.

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga."

Kardia menutup matanya sementara jarinya masih memetik gitar bewarna coklat tua, menandakan lagu masih belum selesai dinyanyikan.

"Bersama teman aku gembira.

Karena kita semua saudara.

Di bawah langit yang sama

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga

Di atas bumi yang sama.

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga."

Petikkan gitar miliknya mulai memasuki intro sesungguhnya.

"Kita bersama… seperti karang

Takkan ada yang mampu mengalahkan.

Di bawah langit yang sama

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga

Di atas bumi yang sama.

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga.

Di bawah langit yang sama

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga

Di atas bumi yang sama.

Kita bergandengan saling menjaga~"

Suara tepukan terdengar begitu riuh begitu Kardia selesai menyanyikan lagu miliknya, gadis enam belas tahun tersebut mengangkat sedikit ujung roknya dan membungkuk kecil, sebelum berjalan menuruni panggung kecil tersebut. Ketika Kardia sedang memasukkan gitar kedalam tas gitar bewarna hitam sebuah tepukan di pundak membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"kerja bagus Skorpiós-san" ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya manager di kafe tersebut "kau tahu? Mungkin kau bisa saja menjadi penyanyi papan atas suatu saat nanti, ini bayaranmu"

Kardia menyeringai sambil menerima bayarannya "terima kasih Manager, tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus di kejar – kejar media masa, lagipula lagu buatanku sendiri saja belum jadi kok" balasnya sebelum menjinjing tas gitar miliknya. "aku pulang dulu manager"

Kardia berjalan keluar melalui pintu yang di khususkan untuk semua barista dan pelayan di kafe tersebut.

"tak ku sangka kau bisa menyanyi sebagus itu Kardia"

Kardia menoleh dan mendapati Defteros dan Asmita berjalan ke arahnya. "terima kasih Def, tapi awas bilang siapa – siapa terutama Aspros"

"gak perlu mengancam juga gak bakal ku bilang siapa – siapa kalajengking" ujar Defteros sedikit kesal "rasanya hampir sama juga dengan waktu itu"

Kardia mengerutkan keningnya bingung "memang kapan? Oh! jangan di hadapan Asmita!"

Defteros langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak sementara Asmita tersenyum kecil "jangan menjuluki aku manusia yang mendekati dewa kalau aku tidak menyadari tidak ada perubahan suara ketika kau memasuki masa remaja"

"tunggu? Bagaimana? Aku yakin dulu aku sudah menyamarkan suaraku sebelum menyapa kalian" kata Kardia kelabakan.

"kau lupa aku dulu buta jadi pendengaranku jauh lebih tajam dari orang lain"

"jadi yang tahu genderku sesungguhnya dulu Kau, Defteros, dan Albafica" ujar Kardia.

"Albafica?"

"sebenarnya sih~"

* * *

'Flashback'

Kardia sedang duduk di pinggir danau yang tenang, dan kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sekitar danau yang berada di dekat hutan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa – siapa ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam danau.

"lega~" ujarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kardia mulai naik ke atas permukaan dan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya, Kardia langsung menaiki pohon yang berada di dekat sana sebelum menutup matanya. Daun pohon yang rindang memungkinkan sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Albafica kemudian datang ke tepi danau tersebut, namun Kardia terlalu santai untuk menyadarinya. Saint Pisces menyadari rambut biru yang menjuntai di atas pohon memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat, dan terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang berada di atas sana.

"Kardia!"

Terkejut Kardia justru jatuh mulus ke bawah.

"aduh… bisa tidak jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu" ujar Kardia tanpa melihat siapa yang ia ajak berbicara.

"kau… perempuan ?"

"ish… aku dari dulu memanglah perempuan kalian saja yang menganggapku laki – laki sampai seka… Eh!"

Kardia terkejut melihat siapa yang ia ajak berbicara, sementara Albafica langsung memandangnya penuh selidik.

"beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami semua Scorpio Kardia" kata Albafica penuh selidik.

"ehehe… tapi janji eh jangan beritahu siapa = siapa?"

"hah… baiklah aku janji"

Mendengar itu Kardia tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan semua rahasia miliknya, Albafica mendengarnya dengan sabar sebelum berjalan menjauh dan mengatakan pada Kardia bahwa ia di cari oleh Pope Sage.

'End – Flashback'

* * *

"yah… seperti itu deh ceritanya, tak percaya tanya saja langsung Albafica" kata Kardia dan melihat Asmita memandang ke atas langit "kenapa Asmita?"

"mereka di sini" ujar Asmita masih memandang ke atas.

Defteros dan Kardia saling bertukar pandang "siapa?"

"jiwa yang hilang orang yang waktu itu kau lawan Kardia"

To Be Continue.

* * *

A/N: oke… dah cukup panjang dah chapter dua, silah beri komentar dan saran reader di kolom review di bawah Terima Kasih.


End file.
